beastlydragon740s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Stone
History Origins : ''"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."'' : ―Wong[src] After the universe came to be, the Cosmic Entities fashioned the remnant of six singularities into concentrated ingots which were later dubbed the Infinity Stones. Befitting its name, the Space Stone held dominion over the fabric of space being able to teleport its users anywhere in the universe.[1] Cosmic Entity and Celestial War (Add more later) Emergence of Humans In the Infininite Force Galaxy In the year, [[Complete Fanfiction Timeline|100,000 B.B.Y. (98,061 B.C.)]], the Celestials managed to aquire both the Space Stone and the [[Time Stone]]. This was heavily influenced by [[Lucifer (The Darkness)]] from his prison of Hell. Knowing that his father [[One Above All (God)|God (The One Above All)]] would one day create Humanity, Lucifer helped the Celestials gather the stones. Using the stones, the Celestials transported themselves to the barren wasteland of Earth and came into contact with the descendents of Adam and Eve from their son Cain. Using the two stones they transported themselves to the year [[Complete Fanfiction Timeline|4939 B.B.Y. (3,000 B.C.)]] after the Creation of Earth had taken place, predating the Great Flood. They then led 100,000 humans to the planet of Coruscant, named Notron at the time going back in time to get there. These humans called themselves the Tubal-Cainites, named after Adam and Eve's fifth, great grandson Tubal-Cain. This group of humans would eventually manage to take control of the Infinite Force Galaxy and become the most dominant species living in it. Arrival of the Force Sensitives (Add more later) End of the War (Add more later) Creation of the [[Tesseract]] (Add more later) [[Marka Ragnos]]'s Plan In time Ragnos discovered the existance other Infinity Stones through his tampering with his Tesseract. Due to the power he had, he discovered out that the Celestials had sent the Infinity Stones to his galaxy hiding them across it and entrusting the Jedi with protecting them, 20,000 years prior to his discovery of the stone. Ragnos used the Tesseract to travel around the galaxy and built the First Sith Empire on Korriban. In his lifetime he also searched for the Infinity Stones and only found the Power Stone on Tython. Before his death however he created blueprints for a machine called the Star Forge, that he could use to harness the power of the Infinity Stones and recreate the Omniverse in his own image. Unfortunately for him he only managed to lay out the groundwork for the machine inside his future tomb on Korriban. During this same time Marka Ragnos taught his apprentice, named Vitiate, everything he knew about the stones and told him everything he had planned for the universe only sharing it with the Sith Council. Trusting Vitiate more than his entire Sith Council, he gave him the Tesseract in secret making it look like the cube completely disappeared. The Reign of Naga Sadow After Ragnos had died two sith lords named Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh fought each other for succession of Ragnos’s Sith Order. Using the Tesseract to travel to Korriban, Vitiate stole the Power Stone from Ragnos’s tomb while the two were distracted. Sadow eventually won the fight but Vitiate had already disappeared. Vitiate used the Tesseract to travel to Dromund Kaas making it the capital of his Reconstituted Sith Empire. He did all of this right under the nose of Sadow as well. Naga Sadow ruled Ragnos’s empire on Korriban with an iron fist and initiated the Great Hyperspace War. During the war Sadow acquired the Mind Stone. When Vitiate found out he grew concerned that his rival was on to him and tightened his grip over his empire. One day Vitiate decided to use the Tesseract to travel back to his master’s tomb which was never sealed since his death. Finding Ragnos’s remains he stole his powerful wrist gauntlets that could harness one infinity stone in each placing the Power Stone in one and removing the Space Stone from the Tesseract placing it in the other. Leaving the tomb he used the Power Stone to create an indestructible seal to his master's former tomb. Vitiate then teleported back to Drommund Kaas and watched as Sadow made a discovery of what had happened. Sadow went back to Korriban and saw what Vitiate had done still not knowing about his existence. By this point the Jedi had figured out that the Sith were searching for the stones as well and the Great Hyperspace War was still happening. Before Sadow could make plans to strike back the Jedi Order engaged his forces and a battle ensued. Even though Sadow had the Mind Stone he could not do much to stop the Jedi because there were too many of them. He was defeated and exiled to Yavin 4 where he spent the remainder of his life and built a tomb for himself, placing himself in hibernation for the next 600 years. Vititate then used the Tesseract to check that the stone was still on Yavin 4, and left it there. Freedon Nadd Continues Sadow's Work After Sadow’s death, the fallen Jedi Freedon Nadd discovered his tomb on Yavin 4. Nadd opened the tomb and stole the Mind Stone. Before lhe could leave however, Sadow awoke demanding to know who Nadd was. Nadd told Sadow he was a Sith just like him and he wanted to be trained in the Dark Side. This proved successful and Sadow agreed to train him in the ways of the Sith. When Nadd’s training was complete he murdered Sadow. The new Dark Lord of the Sith spent much of his life searching for the stones but only suceeded in finding the Time Stone. Inspired by Sadow, he built his tomb on the moon Dxun and like Sadow powered it with an Infinity Stone this time being the Time Stone. Eventually he died as well but was still outlived by Vitiate. The Mind Stone and the Time Stone were both left in his tomb. Vitiate once again checked using the Tesseract, that the stones were still there in the tomb and seeing they were left them there. Exar Kun Rises A year later the fallen jedi Exar Kun visited Nadd’s tomb on Dxun. He did the same thing Nadd did by reawakening the Dark Lord, and convincing him to train him in the ways of the Sith. Nadd agreed and Kun learned everything Nadd had learned. He then betrayed and destroyed his spirit. Remaining on Dxun for a while, Kun studied the tomb intently hoping to learn more. Once he was finished he sealed the tomb with the Time Stone and taking the two stones with him. During this time Vitiate was still alive and he used the Tesseract to ensure that everything remained the way that it did by traveling to that location to physically check for the third time. Kun searched for the rest of the Infinity Stones and found the Soul Stone but after that Vitiate used the Tesseract to undermine him at every turn so he could not ever find another. Eventually Kun died as well. While Nadd favored the Time Stone Kun prefered the Mind Stone contrary to what occured with Sadow and Nadd favoring the stones they found on their own. He desecrated Sadow's tomb stealing all of the Star Forge technology he had built, allowing his tomb to be the new home for the Mind Stone. He also plundered what he could from Nadd's tomb and placed it all in his tomb due to his incredible greed. Odin Steps In (Add more later) The First Interdimensional War (Repair section after The Genesis book is finished!") Having collected all 6 Infinity Stones Vitiate traveled to his [[Dark Temple]] on Drommund Kaas and attempted to use their power to destroy the universe and recreate it. To to do this however he used his master Marka Ragnos’s plans to build a machine to harness the power of the Infinity Stones. Before he could destroy the universe the Jedi Order defeated his army and one of their own the Hero of Tython successfully killed Vitiate before he could do so. Without the help of interdimensional beings known as the Asgardians from Asgard led by King Odin son of Bor, the Morags from the planet of Morag, the Vormirians of Vormir, the Chitauri Army, and a sorcerer supreme named Agamotto who led a group of sorcerers known as the Masters of the Mystic Arts Vitiate would have won the First Interdimensional War because he used the Infinity Stones to raise an army of undead Sith on top of his already powerful army. After Vitiate’s death the Jedi separated the 6 Infinity Stones opening 6 different portals. One portal went back to Asgard and the Asgardians took the Reality Stone with them. A second portal opened to the Morag and the Morags took the Power Stone with them to Morag where it was hidden away. A third portal opened to Earth where Agamotto took the Time Stone with him. The Mind Stone was encased inside the Chitauri Scepter and given to the Chitauri Army. The Soul Stone was handed over to the Vormirians who took it to Vormir. The Tesseract was also sent through a portal to an unknown location. Darth Ruin The portal that the Tesseract was meant to go through hiding it malfunctioned and so the Tesseract fell onto the surface of the planet Korriban and was buried in the sand. Approximately 1600 years later the Tesseract was miraculously unearthed by the disciples of the new time sith lord Darth Ruin. Ruin like Vitiate attempted to collect the Infinity Stones but in his quest he found himself pulled through a portal to the mysterious land of Ninjago. During his time in Ninjago Ruin learned all he could about the realm and sought to take control of it. To do this however he needed an army and so he traveled back to Korriban using the Tesseract and tasked his disciples with building a sith city called Aurora Chang with a built in portal leading to Ninjago. The portal however did not require the use of the Tesseract but was instead generated from the power of 4 sith kyber crystal blades. Ruin had disciples but he did not have a true army and so while he was waiting for his disciples to build Aurora Chang he used the Tesseract to travel around the galaxy where he hid the 4 crystal blades and tasked his disciples with recruiting soldiers. The Jedi on the other hand caught up with Ruin and engaged him and his army. With the Tesseract in his grasp however the Jedi were no match for him and he killed many of them. Underneath the city, Ruin experimented with the Tesseract and gathered a wellspring of knowledge on its properties as well as knowledge of the history, triumphs, and failures of the Sith in their plans to collect the Infinity Stone and reform the Omniverse. The prolonged use of the Tesseract did not go unnoticed and was sensed by King Odin who was still living 1600 years after Vitiate’s downfall. Odin led the Asgardian army to the outskirts of Korriban where Ruin met him with his army and a massive battle took place between the Sith and Asgard. Ruin attempted to use the Tesseract to kill the Asgardians but Odin was successfully able to stun Ruin and take it. Retreating with the Infinity Stone Odin took his army back to Asgard and put the Tesseract in his vault as well as leaving the Jedi to deal with the Sith Lord. Ruin and his remaining disciples went back to the completed Aurora Chang. Due to Ruin’s idealism and his failure to kill Odin this prompted his disciples to turn on him. Ruin was no match for all of them and he was killed. Not long after the Jedi came to Aurora Chang to engage the Sith as they had heard what happened. The remaining disciples were separated across the galaxy and forced into exile. Before they left Aurora Chang they sealed the city underground and it would not be rediscovered until 2,000 more years later by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Ancient Times : ''"The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room."'' : ―Johann Schmidt[src] The Tesseract came to be kept in the care of the Asgardians during Odin's rule[2], locked away in Odin's Vault. The Tesseract was brought to Earth by Odin and after being left on the planet, it ended up being kept safe in a church in the village of Tønsberg. The Tesseract became the subject of many legends of Norse mythology.[3][4 World War II : ''"In World War II, Johann Schmidt, the man known as the Red Skull, obtained an object referred to as the Tesseract, which in actuality was an object of containment for what we know to be the Space Stone."'' : ―Wong to Stephen Strange[src] The Tesseract resurfaced in 1942 where it was procured by Red Skull who sought to use its power to mass-produce a line of advanced weaponry. The power he managed to extract was beyond what he imagined and gave him enough confidence to turn his back on the Third Reich entirely and make his own plans for world domination. In 1945, Schmidt managed to refine the Tesseract's power into a series of devastating bombs and a personal aircraft through which he intended to attack the United States of America. His plane was boarded by Captain America, with the chaos of the fighting shaking the Tesseract free from its restraints. When Schmidt seized the artifact, it activated and, in disgust of his abuse of its power, banished him to Vormir, resting place of the Soul Stone, knowing he would never be able to make the sacrifice required for its power. The Tesseract then burned through the decks of the ''Valkyrie'', eventually coming to rest in the Arctic Ocean where it was recovered by Howard Stark.[3] After helping to found S.H.I.E.L.D., Howard Stark studied the Tesseract for some time and eventually theorized a new element based on its atomic structure. Due to the technology of his time, he was unable to actually synthesize the new element and instead substituted it with Palladium in his Arc Reactor prototypes. Howard left detailed notes on both the Tesseract and his new element in the hopes that his son would one day succeed where he had failed. Following Howard's passing, the Tesseract remained in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s care.[4] Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S The Tesseract eventually found its way into the possession of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. Mar-Vell researched the Tesseract's power to create a Light-Speed Engine to help the Skrulls under her protection. Her research eventually drew the attention of Yon-Rogg who sought to claim the Tesseract for the Kree Empire only for the Light-Speed Engine to be destroyed when he came to confront the rogue scientist, its Space Stone derived energies bathing and bonding to Carol Danvers. In truth, the Tesseract had been safely stored in Mar-Vell's orbital laboratory. Six years later, the Starforce arrived at Mar-Vell's Laboratory to try and claim the cube but Danvers and her allies managed to keep it from the Kree, concealing it within Goose who later regurgitated it.[5] Mother Talzin's Revenge In 2009 A.D. the witch [[Talzin|Mother Talzin]] who was an enemy of Sidious, made a plan that involved breaking into Dooku’s palace and stealing the Tesseract which continued to house the Space Stone. Seeking revenge against Sidious for abducting her son [[Maul (Darth Maul)|Maul]] as an infant, she successfully stole the Tesseract from Dooku. She attempted to use it against Sidious, however before she could harm him, the Tesseract began to react in a strange manner and opened a portal to Earth instead that took the Tesseract with it. Little did she know the reason this happened was because a being known as [[Thanos]], was the one manipulating the Tesseract from another realm all together. When the Tesseract landed on Earth it caused an explosion catching the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. When it was rediscovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization reactivated Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., which had been shut down after Sidious and Plagueis stole it. The events that occured afterward were largely planned by Thanos. Thanos meant to send the Tesseract to his realm but similarly to how it reacted 3,600 years ago, the Tesseract created a portal that opened to the wrong location in the universe. S.H.I.E.L.D. Regains the Tesseract : ''"We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." "We don't have the harness."'' : ―Nick Fury and Erik Selvig[src] By 2010, the World Security Council had reactivated Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., an attempt to harness the Tesseract's power into advanced weaponry.[6] Following Thor's arrival on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. hired Doctor Erik Selvig to study the alien artifact and accelerate their progress.[2] Loki's Invasion : ''"I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." "Who showed you this power?"'' : ―Loki and Thor[src] Following his defeat by Thor and banishment from Asgard, Loki found himself in the territory of Thanos who agreed to supply Loki a Chitauri army with which to conquer Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. Via remote manipulation of its energies, Loki used the Space Stone within the Tesseract to travel to Earth and brainwashed several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and personnel, including Selvig, to safely contain the Tesseract's energies to open a stable wormhole for the Chitauri to invade through. Though the Chitauri made planetfall, they were defeated by the newly-formed Avengers. Following the battle, Thor used the power of the Space Stone within the Tesseract to take it, along with himself and Loki, back to Asgard.[7] Aftermath During and after the Battle of New York Voldemort and Theodora transferred footage and data of the battle to Palpatine's Secret Facility in the Industrial Sector of Coruscant. In Asgard Back on Asgard, Thor entrusted the Tesseract to Heimdall, who used its power to restore the Rainbow Bridge, allowing Asgard to harness the Bifrost once again, before storing the Tesseract back in Odin's Vault.[8] The following year, after managing to gain possession of the Reality Stone, the Asgardians found it unwise to keep two Infinity Stones in Odin's Vault and instead traveled to Knowhere, giving it to the Collector to store in his museum. Sidious Becomes Emperor During the time the Tesseract was in Odin’s vault Sidious’s interdimensional travel abilities were greatly limited. At this same time Sidious’s Clone War was raging throughout his galaxy. Without use of the Tesseract Sidious eventually won and proclaimed himself the emperor of the galaxy, and also gained a new apprentice, named Darth Vader replacing Count Dooku. Darth Vader's Mission In December of 2014 A.D. Sidious sent Vader and his lieutenants on a mission to Asgard to take the Tesseract. To get them to Asgard Sidious tracked down the [[Aether]] [[Reality Stone|(Reality Stone)]] being held by a man called the Collector. Due to the fact the Aether was able to create portals on lesser scale than the Tesseract, Sidious sent his forces through a wormhole, which proved to be successful, and Vader attacked Asgard. He later found that Loki had impersonated Odin as king and with the help of Sidious’s lieutenants he beat up Loki until he divulged the location of the Tesseract. He then ordered the God of Mischief to give it to him. To keep his position as king and to protect himself from exposure Loki gave the Tesseract to Vader and Vader brought it back to Sidious. Sidious was pleased with Vader. When Vader returned it was here that the emperor explained the origins of the Tesseract and what it was to him. Vader told Sidious to let him seek out the other Infinity Stones but Sidious denied his request and ordered him to slaughter Obi-Wan Kenobi who had survived the Battle of Mustafar and all of the remaining Jedi who were aiding the Ryloth Insurgency of Cham Syndulla. This irritated Vader but he did what he was asked anyways. Sidous's Continued Schemes Recruitment of the Dark Force One of the first schemes of Sidious, following the repossession of the Tesseract was to use it to transport himseld to Drommund Kaas and gain the loyalty of the Dark Force Religion. The Dark Lord did just back and following the encounter he returned to the Imperial Palace using the Space Stone. Imperial Board Meeting Following the encounter with the Dark Force Sidious ordered his lieutenants to join him at the Imperial Palace where he explained the nature of the Space Stone and his plan to find the rest of the Infinity Stones to rebuild the Star Forge and recreate the universe. Return of Darth Maul Not long after Sidious traveled to a secret prison on a strange planet to recruit his former apprentice Darth Maul. He told Maul about the Infinity Stones and bribed him by saying he could bring back Maul’s [[Talzin|mother]] and brother who he had both killed. Maul agreed and Sidious traveled to Drommund Kaas to meet with his agent Cronal. He explained to Cronal as well what the Infinity Stones were and how he possessed the Tesseract sending him on a mission. He returned to his Imperial Palace with the Tesseract after that. (Add more later) Loki Returns In March of 2017 a battle on Earth took place against the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Kaecilius’s Zealots. This was observed by Loki who was still the reigning king of Asgard. He observed how the [[Time Stone]] in the Eye of Agamotto had been stolen by the sorceress supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts called the Ancient One. He also witnessed her death and how in June of 2016 she and her followers stole the Eye from Sidious. This inspired him and hungering for revenge against Vader he rallied the Asgardian Army and him disguising himself as Odin transported all of them to the planet of Korriban where Sidious had ordered his forces to rebuild the Lost City of Aurora Chang. At this same time Sidious’s reinstated apprentice Darth Maul was at the city with the Inquisitorius and Sidious’s lieutenant [[Vortigan]] who who were all overseeing the city which was transporting Imperial Forces across the realms, the Tesseract being with them. Loki and his forces quickly defeated the Inquisitors and Vortigan knocking them all unconscious, Loki demanding to know where the being called Darth Vader was. Hearing this Maul stepped forward and informed Loki that Vader was dead, killed by his master [[Sheev Palpatine (Darth Sidious)|the Emperor]], and that he was in charge now. Loki taunted Maul and the two engaged in a duel. Maul fought as well as he could to protect the Tesseract but was eventually defeated by Loki. Maul was not killed however, Loki stole the Tesseract and took it back to Asgard with him placing it back in Odin’s Vault. Ragnarok Four years later, as the recently freed Hela inspected the treasures in the vault, she admitted the Tesseract was "not bad", but dismissed it in favor of the Eternal Flame. When Loki sought to enact Ragnarök, he passed by the Tesseract and secretly took it with him as Asgard was destroyed. Unaware of this, Thor assumed the Tesseract had been destroyed with the rest of the planet. Detecting the Tesseract aboard the ''Statesman'', Thanos had the ''Sanctuary II'' intercept the refugee ship.[9] In Thanos's Possession : ''"He stole the Space Stone from me, when he destroyed my shipand slaughtered half my people."'' : ―Thor[src] : After slaughtering half of the remaining Asgardians, Thanos tortured Thor with the Power Stone to force Loki into surrendering the Tesseract. Though Loki attempted to use the Tesseract as a distraction long enough for Hulk to defeat Thanos, the Titan managed to best the gamma-beast and claimed the Space Stone, shattering the Tesseract in the process. After placing it in the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos used its power to halt one of Loki's daggers before teleporting himself and the Black Order off the ''Statesman'' after using the Power Stone to destroy it. Though continuing to use the ''Sanctuary II'' as a home base, Thanos had no need of his warship's traveling capabilities as he could simply use the Space Stone to open portals to anywhere he desired to go. He first used this to travel to Knowhere for the Reality Stone where he abducted Gamora. Bringing her back to the ''Sanctuary II'', he revealed to her that he had captured Nebula and tortured her using the Power and Space Stones to force the Zehoberei into revealing the Soul Stone's location, and used the Space Stone to travel to Vormir, taking her with him to collect it. : Thanos then made his way to his homeworld where he was confronted by the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos made liberal use of the Space Stone during the battle first using it to harmlessly funnel the kinetic energy of Iron Man's projectiles before sending it back at the hero. In an ultimate display of the Space Stone's power, he used it to send the Power Stone's energies to Titan's moon, ripping it to shreds before using the Space Stone to send the chunks hurtling towards the planet's surface. Thanos later used it to collapse the remnants of a doorway to the Mirror Dimension into a singularity which he then used as a weapon against Doctor Strange before using it with the Reality Stone to briefly alter Titan's terrain to defeat the sorcerer. Upon Thanos defeating Iron Man, he prepared to use all four of the Stones in his possession to execute him before Strange bartered the Time Stone for his ally's life. Thanos used the Space Stone to teleport himself directly to the Mind Stone's location in Wakanda. : Upon arrival, he used the Space Stone to phase the Hulkbuster armor through him and into a rock wall as well as knock down Falcon before using it to vaporize all of War Machine's bullets and then create compression forces around the War Machine armor, grounding it. As he neared the Mind Stone, he used the Space Stone to defend himself from Scarlet Witch's stream of energy. After completing the Gauntlet and being stabbed by Stormbreaker, Thanos utilized all six Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe before using the Space Stone one last time to teleport himself to Titan II.[10] Destruction 3 weeks after the Snap, Thanos destroyed all the Infinity Stones, including the Space Stone, by using the powers of the stones themselves, in order to eliminate any possibility of reversing the Snap.[11] Capabilities : ''The cube is a doorway to the other end of space right? Doors open from both sides."'' : ―Hawkeye to Nick Fury[src] As the Infinity Stone that represents and governs over space, the Space Stone grants the wielder absolute control over space itself. It is primarily used to open portals to other locations and can even allow interdimensional travel. As one of the six Infinity Stones, the Space Stone ranks as among the most powerful artifacts in the universe, with Black Widow saying it has the power to wipe out an entire planet. Out of all the artifacts on Odin's Vault, it was the only one that managed to impress Hela, who said it was "not bad". Like with all other Infinity Stones, it can only be used safely by beings of sufficient power. Lesser beings are quickly consumed by it, to the point of being banished into the depths of space through a wormhole, as evidenced with the Red Skull being quickly consumed by it when he touched it and was then transported to Vormir. Steel is quickly melted through by touching it and specialized gloves will only keep the Stone from consuming any human bearer for seconds before killing them, with it still being painful. Drawing power from space, the Space Stone's source of energy is so great that many consider its volumes of energy to be unlimited. Due to this, the Space Stone is capable of powering or repairing objects and artifacts of incredible power, such as the Rainbow Bridge. A single spark of its power was enough to create a small explosion. HYDRA was able to use the Space Stone's energy within the Tesseract to power advanced vehicles and weapons of mass destruction including guns, tanks, and bombs that vaporized their targets. The Space Stone also emits low levels of Gamma Radiation when inside the Tesseract, which interfered with Selvig's methods of harnessing its energy source and later allowed the Avengers to track its movements. The Space Stone is also able to enhance an individual with powerful abilities. Carol Danvers was enhanced after being exposed to the Stone's energy housed inside the Light-Speed Engine. Notably, the Stone is also implied to have a form of limited sentience and degree of intelligence. Remarks by Erik Selvig refer to the Tesseract as a "she", even before his domination by the Mind Stone. He frequently describes the Stone as exhibiting and performing sentient emotion and acts, such as "misbehaving", and wanting to "show [Earth] something." When they turn off power used to harness its energy, the Space Stone turns the power back on using its energy source. Wherever the Space Stone is drawing its cosmic power from, it appears to be able to be manipulated from the other endpoint as well. Curiously, when the Tesseract was brandished by an unworthy Red Skull, a man who greedily sought the Stones themselves, the Space Stone seemed to purposefully banish him to Vormir, where he would be doomed to an ironic fate -becoming the eternal keeper of the Soul Stone, but forever unable to wield it himself. After Thanos inserts it into the Infinity Gauntlet, it is shown that when wielded by someone who truly understands and masters its powers, the Stone's control over space can be used to gain a wide range of potent and dangerous capabilities that are not limited to simple teleportation, with Thanos displaying that with his strong understanding and mastery over the Space Stone's powers, he is able to use the Stone liberally in battle to great effect, as seen by his skillfully warping the fabric of space to achieve a variety of powerful effects that he very effectively employed. Aside from the ability to create portals and wormholes throughout the Universe, Thanos has been shown to be able to expertly use the Space Stone to warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of the Gauntlet, an ability that proved to be among Thanos's most often used. Thanos was able to use the Stone to casually freeze Loki's knife mid-stab in an instant, effortlessly crush the guns on War Machine Armor: Mark IV and ground it, and crush the wings on the EXO-7 Falcon to knock him down. The Space Stone's spatial induced telekinesis is so strong that Thanos was even able to use it to telekinetically pull the shattered fragments of Titan's moon across space to rain down on the attacking Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy during the Battle of Titan. He also gains far more varied capabilities in combat apart from telekinesis using the Space Stone, such as the ability to create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking anything in their path, as after shattering a gateway to the Mirror Dimension thrown by Doctor Strange, Thanos used the Stone to compress the gateway's fragments into a destructive black hole to throw back at the sorcerer. Thanos even shows that he has the skill needed to use the Space Stone to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, such as when Thanos used the Stone to phase the attacking Bruce Banner out of space, causing him to fall through him harmlessly and fall into a cliff and then make him corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. Thanos also shows he can manipulate the Space Stone's energy reserves to conjure extremely strong blue energy force-fields capable of instantly vaporizing the bullets of War Machine's armor and even blocking the energy of Scarlet Witch. Thanos displays the ability to combine the Space Stone with the other Stones to enhance its effects and make it capable of a larger variety of feats. Combined with the Power Stone, Thanos can even warp and manipulate energy, using the Gauntlet to absorb the explosive energy of Iron Man's missiles, and redirect it at the Avenger as a single concentrated beam of fiery energy. Together with the Reality Stone, Thanos can manipulate the terrain at such a scale as of to pull the surface of Titan itself towards him in order to grab the mid-air Doctor Strange. In addition, Thanos displays that with his incredible level of precision and control over the portals opened by the Space Stone, he is able to collectively select what gets teleported alongside him and can even remove objects forcibly attached on his person, as he removed the impaled Stormbreaker from his chest upon warping away. It is also shown that the portals's size can be decided by the wielder and can take multiple people or just one other individual, as Thanos was able to create a big enough portal to envelop him and his children to warp them out of the Statesman and later he warped Gamora alongside him to the Sanctuary II and Vormir, as well as that the portals also allows the wielder to influence the location the portal was opened to without directly warping there, as Thanos was able to use the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to the moon without personally going there.[10] After the Infinity Gauntlet was completed and the Space Stone reached its full potential, alongside the other Infinity Stones, it allowed Thanos to kill off half of all life in the universe with a simple snap of his fingers even after he had been grievously wounded by Thor. The Space Stone's part in the genocide was apparently to allow the influence of the other Stones to affect the whole universe. However, using all six Stones in this manner at such a weakened state caused the Stones' combined power to nearly overwhelm him, and the Gauntlet and his left arm were left scorched by the release of energy. Appearances [https://beastlydragon740s-fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Beastlydragon740%27s_Fanfiction_Wiki Beastlydragon740's Fanfiction Wiki] In Chronological Order * [[The Interdimensional War Book 1: The Genesis]] [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Space_Stone View Original MCU Article Here] References [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki MCU Wiki] # ↑ ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' # ↑ 2.0 2.1 ''Thor'' # ↑ 3.0 3.1 ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' # ↑ ''Iron Man 2'' # ↑ Captain Marvel # ↑ ''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' # ↑ ''The Avengers'' # ↑ ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' # ↑ ''Thor: Ragnarok'' # ↑ 10.0 10.1 ''Avengers: Infinity War'' # ↑ 11.0 11.1 Avengers: Endgame = =